


The Colours Of My Love

by Abitofeveryfandom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: :), Demigod Secret Santa 2017, Hope you like it!, Like, M/M, Oneshot collection, Percy and Nico have a really strong friendship, Silena Will and Charles have such a pure friendship, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, also this is pretty random, and from other fancoms, and kudos to the person who spots them all, cause come on guys i love these dorks too much, from the pjo-verse, haircolour changing thing, i'm trash, lots and lots of soulmate stuff really, so do Nico and Reyna, the greyscale-to-colour AU, there are cameos as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitofeveryfandom/pseuds/Abitofeveryfandom
Summary: When Nico wakes up one morning with bright rainbow locks instead of his usual black ones, it goes without saying that he isn't too happy...(Oneshot Collection)





	1. Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hi there darling! It's your secret santa here with a gift. ;) Hope you enjoy!

"Godsdamnit!" Nico angrily tugged on the ends of his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. The bathroom mirror normally showed his charcoal locks, messed up from sleeping, and his -as Percy had so lovingly nicknamed it- depressed morning face. He had of course responded to this remark by saying that he was always depressed, morning or not. But, I digress. The aforementioned mirror now showed a pretty disgruntled Nico with, not charcoal, but rainbow hair. Gee, he'd have to thank the concept of soulmates for that one. His usually deadly pale face seemed more alive, as if the rainbow on his head had somehow managed to drag him out of his permanent emo phase. (Which he was actually pretty pleased with, thank you very much. Black suits him.) When ignoring the boy's obvious discomfort, his involuntary new look would actually seem quite fitting to an outsider. Noticing this particular fact made Nico even more fed up with whoever his soulmate may be.

For years, nothing peculiar had happened, not that he minded. Unlike most things about himself, he liked his hair, for multiple reasons. The way it fell just past his eyes and never needed any actual maintaining was one of them. Another was that some heavenly factor decided every so often to remove all light from around his head, resulting in a pitch-black shade in both his hair and his eyes. (At least, that's how Percy described it once, Nico hit him afterwards.) Then, once he turned seventeen, weird things had started happening to his hair. Once, he woke up with deep blue highlights. He had managed to disguise them by putting his hood up just so, but the darkness of his hair appeared to soak up most of the colour anyway. This -what should he call it- atrocious mistake, however, was not one that a black hoodie and dark hair would be able to fix. Sighing once more, he made his way back to his bedroom in search of a beanie, or something of the kind.  
Oh, he was going to kill his soulmate...

\----

After aggressively pulling a black beanie (courtesy of Reyna) over his hair and throwing on an equally black hoodie (courtesy of his local charity shop), Nico made his way out the door. He checked for his phone and wallet one last time and started down the road to the coffee shop a few blocks away. He'd found that, for some reason, the coffee there cheered him up more than any other. Or maybe that was just the cute barista who winked at him that one time. 

Anyway, when he turned the final corner, he was greeted by what could only be described as utter pandemonium. Everywhere around him people dressed in rainbow, yelled, sang, ran, cheered and laughed. The scene would have been nice enough from a distance, but Nico had been caught in the middle of the ruckus, immediately getting squished between a boisterous woman in a pink dress and a boy in a blue jumper and ratty sneakers. He quickly apologised to both of them, stumbling over his feet and over his words. He finally freed himself from the largest crowd of people, after an unusual amount of bumping into partially shirtless people. 

Nico stopped in the middle of a sort-of-clearing and looked around him, taking in his surroundings properly for the first time. Most people walking around appeared to be holding flags, and some even had bright smudges of colour all over their faces. Nico stared at them in wonder. Somehow, weirdly, he felt like he belonged here. The redhead with paintbrushes in her ponytail could dance into his living room in the same way she was now dancing on the pavement. The girl with coloured streaks in her hair looked as much as home here in the streets as she might somewhere in a coffee shop with Percy and Annabeth. The boy dressed in pink and green (Boy? Girl? he wasn't too sure, but they looked amazing) could most likely fit in immediately if Nico's friend group were to meet up somewhere. All these people shared some kind of instinctive bond, and Nico was pretty sure he shared it with them. the pure energy radiating from the happy faces around him lifted him off his feet and made him want to laugh along with them. It felt like the kind of energy that rises in a group of people when they're united for a common cause, the rush of knowing you're not alone. This kind of energy could forms bonds so strong they withhold the hands of time. The ever ticking clock on the wall would wither and fade against the raw force of all these voices. A brotherhood was formed inbetween these shouts, and then, without another moment of hesitation, Nico added his own voice to the mix. 

 

Soon, evening came, and the colours of the sunset added an ethereal glow to the dozens upon dozens of faces around him. The pure joy of the afternoon had carried Nico into a peaceful state of bliss. A ray of light caught on a banner someone still held up, their fingers tangled with the people next to them, and so on and so forth. All of them, united in the middle of the street, there was something so unreal about it, and yet everything made perfect sense. Holding hands with strangers in the city, his own rainbow locks, the flags and banners and signs around him, all of these things were puzzle pieces that now fell into place into a huge colourful puzzle. To his left was a girl with her brown hair in braids, arm draped over the shoulder of a much smaller girl at her side. She looked into the distance contentedly, at ease. When he turned to his right, however, his breath caught and he stammered out something unintelligible.

There, messy curls framed by the golden light from the evening sky, stood a boy with blue eyes and a radiant smile. Nico could have sworn the boy had white angel wings coming out from behind his back, that's how perfect he looked. The freckles dusting his cheeks were like a thousand constellations. But the most beautiful thing about him, however, weren't his eyes, or his curls, or his freckles. No, the thing that made this boy so perfect, was the fact that his messy curls weren't blonde, or ginger or brown or black. They were a bright rainbow. He turned around and when his eyes met Nico's, they both felt an utter sense of belonging. He smiled.

 

"I'm Will. You're cute, I like your hair", the boy said, beaming at him.

Nico, of course, smiled right back. And in that moment, everything felt exactly right.


	2. Brown Eyes and Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like this story and I still have a few more ideas, so this will not be the last chapter! All of these are oneshots so the story is technically complete.

Will loves colour. He adores the green of the grass and the blue of the sky. He loves how the sun reflects on the water of the lake in hues of yellow and pink and gold in the evening. He loves everything about colour, but most of all, he loves the idea of it. You see, Will was one of the many unfortunate souls who hadn't yet found his soulmate, and thus hadn't looked them in the eyes. By some cruel trick of fate, this meant that his entire world was greyscale. Filled with hues of white and black which battled for dominance and seemed to put a damper on everyone's mood. Will, being a hopeless romantic, didn't let that stop him. He simply asked his friends and family to tell him about colour and dreamed about the day he would meet his soulmate and see the world the way it truly is.

One day, whilst talking to his friends Silena and Charles in the school playground, something peculiar happened. A boy dressed entirely in shades of black and dark grey walked past. Will started questioning his friends about what the boy looked like. This inquiry was a common thing for him to do. The descriptions hs friends gave him of the grass and the sky and the boy were like a dream, so close, yet so far off.

"His hair is black, his clothes are black, his shoes are black. He's not that interesting to look at Will.", Charles sighed. 

"And his eyes? Look at his eyes then." 

"But-"

"Please?" Will made a face, pouting and widening his eyes at the older boy. 

Charles laughed and shook his head. He rolled his eyes at Will's antics but stood up nonetheless, ready to get a closer look at the boy still walking past. Said boy turned around right at that moment, and his eyes caught Will's. The world seemed to stand still as both boys stared at each other longer than they should be. Then the moment shattered. The boy gasped and ran off, dark coat flaring behind him. 

"Well, that was unexpected...", said Silena, eyes no longer on her magazine. Charles nodded in agreement and sat back down next to his girlfriend. 

"Guess you'll never know now what colour his eyes are, right Will?" Charles turned around, only to see his friend stare open mouthed at the world around him, his eyes sparkling with wonder. 

"They were brown", he whispered, "His eyes, they were brown."

\----

"I don't think he'll show up Will." Silena put a comforting hand on his shoulder and started gently guiding him away from his spot underneath the tree.

"Yeah man, you've been sitting there every day at lunch time for the past week!" Charles slung one arm around Will and reached out to his girlfriend with the other. She took it, red lips pulled into a smile. Will stared at her distractedly. The colours that had sprung to life a week ago were still as vibrant as when they first appeared, but he hadn't been able to properly enjoy them yet. The image of a pale boy with dark clothes plagued his thoughts. It sure didn't help his friends were always dressed in the brightest colours possible, and they were always matching. Will sighed. 

"Let's go eat something, I'm starving."

 

They walked into the cafeteria, and immediately he had to close his eyes. The colours were just too bright for his sensitive eyes. He turned around, looking for a table. Charles and Silena had gone off to get food, as was their habit. He spotted an empty table at the back of the room and set out to conquer it. He jumped over at least three discarded backpacks, heroically avoided a couple of giggling freshmen, barely missed a collision with a food tray and finally managed to sit down at the table. When he looked up however, his breath caught in his throat. 

Will loves colour. He adores the green of the grass and the blue of the sky. He loves how the sun reflects on the water of the lake in hues of yellow and pink and gold in the evening. He loves everything about colour, but most of all, he loves to look at it. He loves to look at hands clutching a coffee cup, at cheeks flushed red, at a person so desaturated he might as well be greyscale again. Dark brown eyes meet his and Will is floating. Floating on the hues of colour all around him, and floating on feelings he cannot describe. 

The boy looks up and grins shyly. He waves and introduces himself as Nico, and sorry he ran away, that was rude, he shouldn't have. And "hey, that's a nice backpack, can I look at it?"

Will puts his backpack on the table between them. he's sure his face is flushed as red as Silena's lips by now. He tries to hide behind his bag, but he's too tall and he can't see Nico's face when he does that, so he stays where he is and flushes even redder. Nico turns the bag, carefully examining the various badges and patches. He smiles when he catches sight of a Pride flag patch. 

"Huh", he mutters softly, "I've always wondered what a rainbow looks like." He smiles shyly, cheeks turning a dusty pink. When he looks at Will his brown eyes light up and reflect a thousand shades of chestnut and caramel. Will beams back at him. Rainbows are beautiful, but as he looks deeper in Nico's eyes and listens to him talk with a voice like honey, he thinks he might have found his favourite colour after all.


End file.
